


Untitled

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Smut, founders mutation, post-episode, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: Mulder has something to admit to Scully





	Untitled

Mulder’s finger traced the same edge of the picture, eroding the line ever so slightly.  Every inch of the image was tattooed on his mind serving as a permanent reminder of what could have been.  Mulder touched the small outstretched hand with his thumb and closed his eyes once more to seal in the sensation.  With the joint of his index finger he caught an errant tear trying to escape the corner of his eye.  Mulder rose from his seat at the small kitchen table and walked towards the bedroom, flicking off the lightswitch as he passed the door frame.  He entered the room with the neatly made queen-size and went to the bedside table, carefully slipping the picture back in it’s hiding place.

 

Mulder laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.  As he lay in the dark bedroom the emptiness and silence began to sink in.  He hated being left alone with his thoughts.  Mulder replayed the conversation he had with Scully earlier in the day.  

 

_ “Do you think that’s what happened to me?  That I was just an incubator?” _

_ “You are never *just anything* to me , Scully.”  _

 

He sat up and got off the bed, searching for his keys.  He had to get out.

 

*~*~*~

“It’s me.”

Scully could hear the fatigue in Mulder’s voice.  

“Hi,” she responded as she squinted at the clock on her nightstand.  With all these years there was never a question of time when it came to a call from him.

“I, uh, I wanted to call.  I wanted to let you know that I do still think about him -- about William.” 

“I know you do, Mulder.”  Scully shifted positions under the covers.  “We don’t have to do this now, it’s late.”

“No, there’s more to it than that.  Um, I haven’t told you”  There was a softness to Mulder’s voice and Scully breathed deeply as she listened. “There are moments in the day where I wish I was holding him or rocking him to sleep.  I think about William’s first day of school, taking him out to dinner, showing him an old movie on TV.  How I would fix him breakfast on a Saturday morning then play catch out in the yard and run around with the dog.  These moments are so vivid and pure and --”   His voice trailed off, he couldn’t bring himself to say the word  _ normal  _ as if it was forbidden or would have left a bad taste in his mouth.  Scully was sitting upright in bed, her lips pressed firmly together trying to stifle a sob.  She briskly wiped her cheeks.

“So we’d have a dog, huh?” she finally managed to say.  There was a small laugh from the other end of the phone.  Scully got out of bed and walked out of the room down the hall.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, Scully.”  Mulder said.  And to her surprise the response wasn’t coming from the earpiece, but rather the man standing in her kitchen.  Scully locked eyes with him as she hung up the phone and placed it on a nearby shelf.   Mulder cocked a half-grin and gripped the phone in his hands.  He then placed it on the table and made his way in her direction.  She almost asked why the hell he made the hour-long drive to the city to see her, but she didn’t have to.  Scully’s lip trembled and she walked in to his embrace.  His arms pulled her close and he felt her return the gesture, her hands sliding around his mid back.  Mulder felt Scully sigh and relax against him.  He pushed back for a moment to look at her.  Those defined features exhibited a contrast of sharp angles and soft curves under porcelain skin. He hoped that William shared that resemblance.  

“I’m sorry, Scully.” he said once again with a gentle stroke of her hair. 

“Mulder -- “ she said as she released her hands from his back and moved them to frame his face.  He closed his eyes as she caressed his cheeks.  The muscles in his face tensed and Scully noticed his lips downturn.  

“I miss our son,” he whispered, “I miss him so much.”  She saw the tears well in his eyes and then she brought his face down to hers, placing a tender kiss on his lips.  Mulder broke away and began to cry into the familiar space between her neck and shoulder.  Scully held him close and placed a hand on the back of his neck, stroking his hair at the nape.  “It’s okay, I’m here.” She said softly through her own tears.  His back tremorred and the extra weight caused Scully to stumble slightly backwards.  Mulder caught her and in one fluid movement he lifted her into his arms and headed back down the hall to the bedroom. 

This was not the first time intimacy went hand in hand with grief.  She didn’t care.  She stood on the same emotional plateau and she didn’t want him to leave her bed.  Scully welcomed the firm kiss as Mulder laid her down.  She twirled her tongue with his and could taste hints of mint.  Mulder started to navigate the fine curve of her neck.  Her pulse was racing, an all too familiar sensation as he explored this region with the tip of his tongue.  His hands were quick as he pushed her shirt above her breasts to reveal perfectly erect nipples.  Scully’s breath clipped as the shifting material exposed skin that had missed this kind of touch.  She closed her eyes as Mulder focused his attention on the smooth, soft flesh.  His warm lips reached Scully’s left nipple and a gasp escaped her.  Mulder’s tongue danced along the tight surface and teeth found just the right pressure to cause another deep moan. The subtle sound increased the tightness in his pants. He sucked and toyed with her nipple before moving to the right side.  Scully forced her hands under his shirt and hastily removed it, giving him only a quick breath before he returned to his work.  She dragged her fingers down towards the waist of his pants.  Mulder shifted his weight and helped undo his button and fly.  Scully took the invitation and slipped her right hand down the front and caressed the warm, wet head that emerged from the soft band of his boxers  Mulder released his lips from her breast and groaned as her strokes quickened and moved lower down the hardened shaft.  He was lost momentarily in the rhythm then guided his fingers with divine intent to the sweet spot between Scully’s thighs.  She inhaled sharply and bit her lower lip.  A low hum vibrated in her throat.

“Mmmmulder.”  Moisture spread through his fingertips as he expertly massaged the cluster of nerves within her folds of delicate skin.  “Don’t stop.”  His pace kept time like a metronome.  Mulder stopped for a moment to lower her lace underwear past the curve of her hips.  Scully obliged and pulled them further down, dropping them off the side of the bed.  She then pushed Mulder’s pants and boxers down his thighs and pulled him closer.  He maneuvered to slide himself into the familiar valley.  Scully gripped him harder as she felt him fill every inch, digging her nails into his shoulder.  Mulder wrapped an arm around her back as he thrusted forward.  He felt the twitch of her taut muscles as Scully reacted.  He rolled over smoothly, pulling her on top of him and continued to drive deeper.  His breath was short and calculated.  Mulder held on to her hips as she arched her back, abs smooth and tight.  Scully then tipped forward and kissed Mulder choosing to linger on his lips.  She wanted to taste him again.  Mulder’s wrapped his arms around her pressing her harder into his chest.   Her hips were moving faster now and with the layer of lubrication between them it made every movement as slick as oil in a pan.  Scully didn’t know how much longer she would last.  

“Fuck me, Scully” Mulder breathlessly uttered as he placed a firm grip on her ass.    

“Yesss” was the response as she spread her knees wider, gaining leverage to ride his full length.  His grip tightened and a sob caught in his throat.  Scully felt a rush of warmth and electricity between them.  

“I’m coming Mulder.  I’m coming.  Oh god...godgodyessss.”  She could no longer contain herself and reached her peak with an intensity that caused tears to form in her eyes.  Her monosyllabic cries sounded like an aria of the highest degree.  Scully rode out the aftershocks and then she pulled at the side of his arm cueing him to roll her on to her back.  Still inside her, Mulder drove deeper and deeper.  Scully wrapped her legs wrapped around his waist and fell into his rhythm.  He begged her not to stop.    

“Scully please...please.  Fuckyes...yessss. Fuuuck...”  Harder and harder he pushed.  His orgasm was powerful and animalistic and Scully felt every muscle tense then release.  She almost came again as he thrust one final time.  Mulder practically collapsed as the last quakes left his body.  He nestled beside her and held her very close.  His forehead met hers and they shared a quivering breath.  

“Are you alright?” Mulder asked gently as he heard Scully exhale.  “Was that too rough?”  The corner of her mouth pulled into an embarrassed half-smile.

“No.  It’s not that.  I guess it was a little more intense for me emotionally.”  She let a tear fall onto the pillow.  Mulder traced her jawline and gently tipped her chin upwards.  Another kiss found its way to her lips.

“I love you, Scully.”  he said earnestly.

“And I love you.” she replied with the same conviction.  There was nothing more to say.  The words hung between them with almost a gained sense of magic.  It was so good to hear them again.  Three simple words that have the deepest meaning for two people who have both lost so much. 


End file.
